We Are the Unseen
by IAmNotGeorgeLucas
Summary: "Barriss, we're the people that make sure that the galaxy stays safe," Jax told me softly. I asked, "I thought that was the Jedi's job?" He shook his head. "The difference between the Guild and the Jedi is that former remains hidden, secluded. We're of the shadows, and we like to keep it that way. We are the unseen." Barriss/OC. Beginning of the war. No "Ahsoka on the Run". AU.
1. Prologue: We Will Disappear

**We Are the Unseen**

**Prologue: We Will Disappear**

* * *

**When the Republic was created, the Jedi weren't the only protectors of peace. There was a group of assassins, determined to keep the dark forces from taking over what was left of the universe after an awful ambush against the galaxy that wiped out several star systems forever. However, the assassins soon found out that the best way to deal with an enemy was not to attack it head on, but to shadow it, study it, and quietly do away with it. To do this, these people would need to disappear and remain unseen...**

* * *

**25,000 BBY**

**Grand Master Assassin Daichi Saagar POV**

"Master Saagar, we are ready."

I nodded to my second-in-command, Pagrielle. "Thank you for informing me, Pagrielle." When she did not exit my office, I raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

She licked her lips and sighed. "To be honest Master Saagar, I'm worried about my family. My husband has been trying to contact me for weeks now, and my daughters are so young. What will Rab do when they ask him about their mother in the future? He doesn't know of our plans to disappear. No one outside of the organization does."

"Everyone is sacrificing something in this transition, my former learner," I chided her. I faced her with my emerald eyes and said, "Some are losing their accumulated fortunes, others their fame. But you will always gain something from a loss. In this situation, we are gaining safety for our loved ones outside of the group. If the dark forces knew of our attachments, they would exploit them against us."

A rather sour expression appeared on Pagrielle's face. She took a menacing step toward me and growled, "If we are putting our families in danger, why do we allow such bonds to be formed?"

"A group of assassins with no knowledge of love would be a sad group altogether," I reminded her. She seemed to calm down a bit and she looked down to her feet in shame. I moved toward her to be directly in front of her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But, a group of assassins with knowledge of love will know not only joy and happiness, but the anger and sorrow that accompanies loss."

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Again Master Saagar, why do you allow us to love if loss is the outcome?"

"It is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." I smiled down at her and said, "I will be missing you, Pagrielle. You were my finest student and I expect for you to not only lead the Guild, but to teach my own child. He is to be the next Grand Master of the Guild of Shadows after you."

"Is that what we will be calling the group now? The Guild of Shadows?" she asked, wiping her nose and smiling sadly at me. "It's not like anyone will know of our existence after tonight."

I laughed, a good guffaw, and wrapped an arm around the young Togruta. She looked so much like her mother with blue eyes and navy-striped lekku down her elegant back. Her mom had been one of the best assassins in the past thousand years of the organization and my best friend, besides my late wife, Josefina, of course.

"Come, Pagrielle," I said. "Walk with me."

On the way to the hangar, where my ship awaited, we talked of the future of the Guild. "If we truly are to be of the shadows, you must be strict and tough on the others," I told her firmly. "We can't have any slip-ups in the field. If they are revealed as assassins, you will cut them off from the Guild. If they are in danger of telling authorities of us, send a well-trained assassin to slience them."

"Silence them?"

"Kill them."

As we strode through the building, I noticed an uncommon reserve of the normally bustling halls. "If I might inquire Pagrielle, where in the blasted hell is everyone?"

We entered the hangar and a childish grin grew on my face as I was met with the sad eyes, yet colossal smiles of nearly every assassin the had been present at the headquarters during this time. My former learner smiled as well, and said, "Sending you off, Master."

"Well..." I started, then let out a snicker. "Damn it, Pagrielle. You really are trying to make me stay, aren't you?" The sight of so many of my students, present and past, caused my eyes to burn from the tears threatening to spill over.

"I knew there would be no stopping you from this plan, no matter how foolish it may seem to me."

I walked through the small pathway the led to my ship, shaking fellow master assassins' hands and nodding to the assassins-in-training. Pagrielle smiled at everyone too, as they started acknowledging her as the new Grand Master Assassin. "Master," Pagrielle said as we arrived at my ship, "I feel as though a few parting words would be good to remember you as the first Grand Master Assassin to ever fly through the space of this galaxy."

Nodding to her, I faced everyone in the hangar. I took a deep breath and began, "It has been an honor being the first ever official leader of this organization. I have seen so many of my friends and comrades become fully-trained assassins, worthy to be called masters of stealth. In the sixty-seven years of my life however, I never thought that I would see so many of them fall victim to the monsters of the dark forces." I noticed some of the novice assassins cringe at the mention of the horrid creatures.

"Assassins of this organization are not trained to make a profit off of simple killings. We are here to protect the galaxy from those which would seek to do us, and our loved ones, harm." My expression turned serious as I said, "I have done my best to kill off the beings that have hunted and killed so many of us. However, I have failed. This responsibility now falls onto the shoulders of my successor, Pagrielle, and when she passes on to the next life, my son will become Grand Master Assassin.

"They will be your future leaders, but that does not mean that they will not require all of your courage and strength in the fight against darkness. Without your support, the entire galaxy will fall into the hands of the dark forces. We cannot let this happen." I saw several people nodding and raising their assorted weapons in the air. "We are all losing something tonight, but we must endure and pursue our goal as long as this organization, the Guild of Shadows, stands!"

They let out a battle cry and I smiled down at Pagrielle. I whispered to her as they calmed down, "It seems as though they like the new name."

She rolled her eyes. "They'll cheer at anything that you say, Master Saagar." But the corners of her mouth tilted up and she gave me a soft hug. "I'll miss you, Daichi. You... you've been a father to me."

I hugged her as well, and once we separated, I laid a hand on her shoulder. "And you have been the daughter I never had, nor will have. I love you, Pagrielle, and don't ever forget that." I paused and said to her the last words that anyone in the Guild of Shadows would ever hear me say: "Our descendants will do great things. I've foreseen this."

She nodded and we bowed to each other. I stepped into my fighter and closed the airtight hatch. Flipping buttons on and off, my ship lifted off and flew away from the only home I had ever known, the planet of Zontai. I set the coordinates for the Holonet station on one of moons of Coruscant, when I felt a tremor in Pagrielle's presence. I'd felt it enough before to know that she was upset and before I took off in my fighter for my last space trip ever, I said through our bond, "_Shadows be with you, Pagrielle Tano_."

* * *

**Normal POV**

You'd be surprised how the sacrifice of one man could affect the galaxy in so many ways. Any history involving the Guild of Shadows was erased and everyone who was associated with the organization was hidden when Daichi succeeded in his plan.

Of course, he died mere moments after he completed his task. He was shot in the head. A quick and painless death for a great man and hero of the universe. Soon however, planets forgot of assassins and went on with their lives.

The families of the assassins found themselves shunned and laughed at when the former told of the assassins' great deeds and their sudden disappearances. The true tales of the once well-known figures were converted into fairy tales by smugglers who listened to the stories and the truth of the assassins' existence died as the accounts became even more outrageous.

If the galaxy had put two and two together, maybe they would have realized that the Guild of Shadows _wanted _everyone to think that they were myths. Alas, the organization went on in seclusion and the people of the universe remained ignorant.

At least for a while they did. Almost twenty-five thousand years went on before the Guild reemerged from... well, the shadows.

And who else would be the one to do it but a member of the Jedi Order, the "former" ally of the Guild of Shadows...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was a bit rough. You'll understand more of the actual plan to remove the Guild in later chapters when we discuss the foundations of the Guild of Shadows. But I'll give you guys another chapter, just because I'm feeling generous.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hooded Vigilante

**We Are the Unseen**

**Chapter 1: A Hooded Vigilante**

* * *

**Author's Note: Prologue was a bit rough, huh? Hope this chapter will be better. Enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**22 BBY**

**Barriss Offee POV**

I struggled to keep my eyes open as our instructor, Master Konen Derain, pulled up a large holographic image of a planet or something.

Master Unduli and I had just gotten back from a skirmish on Kashyyyk. The Separatists had seen it fit to use about a quarter of the Wookie population as slave labor to harvest rare elements from the planet and create a new type of weapon, or a "new toy for the clankers," as Gree had put it.

We had taken back the planet, of course, but the casualties had been devastating. Over one-hundred clones and four-hundred Wookies had died and even more had been wounded. It was an exhausting flight back to Coruscant, since I was overseeing the treatments of my soldiers burns and blaster injuries. I'd been going on less than six hours of sleep before the battle, but now, I was running on fumes.

_Maybe if I just set my head on the desk for a moment... _

I fell asleep before my head hit the surface.

* * *

"Barriss!"

Master Derain's gruff voice caused me immediately sit up and I grabbed the desk so that I wouldn't fly off of my chair. "Yes, sir?"

"This is the second time in two weeks that you have fallen asleep in my classroom!" he exclaimed, waving his hands furiously. I looked around to see the expressions of my peers, but it seemed as though he had dismissed them long ago. "I realize that academics are not your strong suit and that they bore you, but this is getting ridiculous."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I was participating in the healing of my troopers all last night, Master Derain. It's hard to gain enough rest for classes when you have the tortured, pained screams of injured soldiers entering your ears at every moment."

His eyes softened and the worry lines on his tan face deepened. I couldn't help but think about how attractive he was. With long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, Konen Derain was the ideal mate for anyone. "I'll let you off with one more warning, Barriss. I suppose that you can go without homework for the next few days as well, to rest and gain more strength." The corners of his mouth lifted up in a sign of warmth. "Hard work inside and outside of my classroom won't go unrewarded. And I can tell that you've been trying to make improvement to your grades."

I nodded to him and said, "Thank you, Master. I'll be going then." I exited the classroom, happy that I would go without the burden of much classwork for the next day or two. _Now, I know why Ahsoka and all the girls say that he's their favorite teacher. _

It wasn't long before I had reached my dorm and collapsed onto my bed in an exhausted heap.

* * *

A faint beeping interrupted my slumber and I groaned. "Damn it," I moaned and reached for the cursed communication device. "Commander Barriss Offee, reporting for duty," I said, not even trying to keep the malice out of my voice.

"Barriss, the Council has need of us at the moment," Master Unduli replied, and I swore under my breath for using such a contempt taste in my words. _Maybe she didn't notice... _"And if I were you, I would change your attitude. The Council would not be pleased with such a foul tone."

"Yes, Master," was my reply and I headed to the Council Chambers.

* * *

I raised my eyebrows as Master Windu pulled up a large holographic image of an intricately modeled building. "This is the Inter-Galactic Art Museum of the Republic. It resides only ten klicks away from the Jedi Temple and is one of the most visited buildings in the galaxy. It will hosting a large event in which many ancient pieces of art will be sold to their respective bidders."

Master and I exchanged a glance. We knew where this was going. Master said, "We will be protecting the bidders and collections of art."

"Precisely," Master Kenobi replied.

"If I might inquire, why is this important to the Republic?" I asked.

Master Mundi told me, "Not only will there be valued allies of the Order at this banquet, but the credits collected will be going to the war fund. The casualties have been quite high so far and we fear that in the future, we will no longer have an army to fight for peace with."

_Kind of ironic that we as Jedi are sworn to protect the peace, yet we have our own clone army to take down the clankers. _I fought back surprise as I realized that I was now using the same terminology as the clones did. _Gree has been rubbing off on me, _I thought, thinking of the _colorful _words he used when Master wasn't around to reprimand him. I didn't have a problem with it, though; I tended to think of curse words as an extension of a person's vocabulary.

"There have already been several attempts to take possession of the artworks. They have all been neutralized and, though we doubt that anyone would attempt another burglary, it would be best if we provided more security," Master Adi Gallia said. I'd always liked Master Gallia; she was well-spoken and firm in her beliefs. "The banquet starts tonight; the head of security has requested that you be there as soon as possible."

Master nodded and replied, "We will leave at once."

"Proceed with caution, you must," Master Yoda said, his words carrying notes of wariness. "Dangerous beings, you are dealing with."

A queasy feeling made itself known in my stomach when he said that. When Master Yoda tells you that something is lethal, you listen to him. _He hasn't gotten to the top by being unwise, _I thought.

An eerie silence eased into the room and I shifted my feet. A few people coughed and Master Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. It seemed as though Master Yoda had said that right words to make everyone in the room on guard and extremely uncomfortable.

Master Ti broke the silence with a classic sendoff: "May the Force be with you."

She and my master nodded to one another and we left the chamber.

* * *

"You'll take the east hallway next to the main dining area," Master told me as we entered the art museum. We had just met with the head of security outside, and we went over guard rotations, locations of the artworks, layout of the building, etc. "I will cover the west hallway. Remember to keep an eye out for suspicious activity and contact me if you-"

"What did Master Yoda mean when he said that we were dealing with dangerous people?"

She sighed. "It's nothing you should be concerned about, Barriss. You are one of the most skilled padawans in the Order and should have no trouble dealing with art burglars."

"But Master Yoda seemed to be wary of something," I argued, confused by the fact that she, of all people, wasn't heeding the words of the wisest man in the galaxy. "He isn't a person that overreacts to the peril of a situation!"

"He is concerned for the well-being of the people attending this event," she replied, after a few moments of silence.

It seemed too obvious of an answer for me, but before I could dig further, Master took a left and abandoned me in the east hallway. _Why won't she just trust me? _It had been more than three years since she had taken me as an apprentice and it frustrated me that she wouldn't give anymore details of what we might have been up against.

It made me feel unsafe.

* * *

The clinking of wine glasses and excited chatter gave me a headache as I leaned against the wall of the large hall. The thought of taking a nap, just falling asleep for a few minutes, made my irritation levels spike. _Get some other Force-damned Jedi to guard these people! I'm kriffing tired! _

I didn't feel any remorse when the thoughts floated through my brain and I wouldn't feel any later. _The Council __knows_ _that Master and I just got back from a three day long battle on a Separatist infested planet and what do they give us as a reward? Guard duty at the worst banquet I have ever had to attend! _

It wasn't the artwork that got to me. In fact, I loved the majestic paintings that had been hung on the halls. Beautifully chiseled sculptures and vibrantly painted pottery were being shown in glass cases and if I wasn't being forced to watch rich people get drunk on light wine, I might have looked at a few things.

No, it was the silence. Of course, it wasn't actually quiet in the room; it was actually quite loud.

It was the normalcy of the situation that set me on edge. I couldn't help but roll my weapon in my hands and wonder if any tinnies planned on interrupting the event. _Geez, Barriss. Get a hold of yourself; you are no longer in battle. _I'd only been in a war for seven months by then and it was already getting to me. I mean, when I woke up in the morning, I expected to be faced with an ambush or an emergency call from a planet that had been overrun with commando droids.

_This war is making me paranoid... _

I scanned the area for suspicious activity and this time, my eyes fell on a guard sitting on a bench. He was slumped over and appeared to be sleeping. At first, I tried to ignore him and hoped that he would wake up before I lost my cool; I wasn't happy about the fact that he got to sleep and I didn't._  
_

But my vexation over came me and I stalked over to him. "I am going to have to ask you to wake up, sir." No movement or reply. "Sir, if you do not get up right this moment, I will have to report you to your superiors."

He made no move to get up and I glared down at him "That's it," I muttered and grabbed him by the hair. I jerked his head up and bit down on my tongue to keep from gasping.

The guard's eyes were wide open and glazed over. Feeling around his neck for a pulse, I cursed as reality caught up with me: He was_ dead. _

I lowered his head once more and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It appeared as though they didn't, since most were sipping their wine glasses or admiring the artwork. Making my way toward the main dining area, I raised my comlink to my lips and activated it. "Master, do you copy?"

Static was the only response and I realized that something was jamming my signal. I walked into the dining room and looked around for the entrance to the west hallway. _I have to get to Master before someone else gets killed. _

The clinking of a fork against a glass directed my attention to the front of the room, where an overweight Twi'lek stood up to give a rather dull speech about culture and politics. I ignored him and tried to see if my master was in the vicinity. _The one time she isn't breathing on my neck... _

Screams pierced my ears as the body of a man fell to the ground. Sticking out of his chest was a rather large vibrosword and he gasped for breath. "Help me, please..."

I didn't have time to react as a multitude of people started rushing in and out of the hallway. I shouted, "People, please calm down!"

It only seemed to have a negative effect as the panic levels increased, and I was pushed to the ground. I covered my head to protect my head from the crowd and thought, _This has to be one of the worst days of my life. _

Suddenly, the doors to the exits closed and a hooded man appeared. "It would save me much trouble if everyone would back up against the right wall." When everyone had calmed down, but no one had moved to the wall, he pulled out a thermal detonator. "I'm afraid that if you don't do as I asked, I will be forced to incapacitate all of you."

Everyone moved to the side, except me. I faced this opponent, head held high. "Do you realize that merely threatening the citizens of the Republic is enough to place you in jail for a year?"

I saw a grin appear under his hood. "You'd have to catch me to put me behind bars, sweetheart."

"It shouldn't be that hard!" I shot back, scowling at his use of "sweetheart." _Who does he think he is anyway? _

"Listen, I'm sure you're a nice gal and all, but I've other things that I need to tend to so if you could just move to the side," he said. When I didn't budge, he sighed. "You're obviously pissed that killed the man over there," he gestured the body behind him, "but he was corrupt. He planned to take all of the money for himself after this fundraiser."

I scoffed. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe _you_!"

"You should," he replied, giving me another cheeky grin. Suddenly, a number of small blades were flying towards me. Executing a number of complex flips, I managed to avoid all of them, except for a wayward once, which lightly grazed my right side. I landed on my feet and crouched down into predator like position.

The young man hadn't stopped grinning at this point, and his mouth practically fell to the ground when I evaded his daggers. "Whoa, you're fast! Flexible, too!" He gave me another one of his stupid smiles and said, "I would love to take you out sometime. Maybe we could back to my place for a little, if you know what I mean."

"Fat chance," I growled. _Who does he think he is? _Just from looking at him, I could tell that he was a rich playboy and probably got at least thirteen girls pregnant per year. Men like him infuriated me and suddenly, anger surged through my body and I was charging toward him.

But I was too slow. Daggers shot out of his hands and before I even had the time to register what had happened, I was pinned to the wall.

I yelled in frustration and glared at him. "You're Force-sensitive! You influenced my feelings and wanted me to charge you!"

"You were already pissed off about something," he replied, stepping toward me. "It wasn't that hard to get in your head," he added once he had come right in front of me.

Reaching out a hand, he caressed my cheek and pressed his body against me. "I wasn't kidding about wanting to get you in bed, though. You're really beautiful... and you have some of the nicest curves I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Don't even get me started about your breasts."

"Like you would even get a shot at me," I growled.

"You mean, you don't like what you're seeing, sweetheart?" he asked, the corners of his mouth tilting upward.

I barked out, "No!"

But I was lying through my teeth. I felt every defined muscle beneath his robes and from his rather nice-looking jawline, I knew that the rest of his face would have been handsome. For the first time, I noticed the tattoos on his arms. They were like nothing I'd ever seen. Instead of black, they were blazing white that contrasted deeply with his tanned skin. I didn't have time to study them however, as I was in a dire situation at the moment.

The vigilante leaned closer and pressed his forehead against mine. "Liar."

_I know. _"I'm not lying," I said defiantly.

His hands found my hood and pushed it back, releasing my black waves. They came down to my shoulders and the vigilante twirled them in his fingers. "Then why are you blushing?"

"It's hot in here." Everyone- this vigilante, the people against the wall- knew that I was being dishonest.

"You're terrible at lying," the man said with a chuckle and his head dipped down as if to give me a once-over. He started nodding his head, apparently pleased, and smiled. "I have to go now, but maybe we'll meet again."

I snarled, "I'd rather eat Master Yoda's shit than see you again!"

He chuckled and continued, "Well, you might have to, considering I plan on working with you again." He took my hand and placed above his heart. "You, Jedi, you complete me. And I don't even know your name."

I should have known that he would try something from the naughty way his mouth was positioned.

His lips were suddenly on mine and this burning, hot feeling made its way into my lower stomach. All I could was stand there, against the wall, eyes wide open, and body shaking from the pure ecstasy that shot throughout me. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to like the kiss; hormones were hormones and they were winning the battle of whether or not I should headbutt the boy in his face.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, I bit the vigilante hard on his lips. He sprang back from me, but he laughed. "Feisty too, huh? You really are a package deal!"

I stared at the boy for a moment. The only thing I could think about was his lips. They were so soft, plump, and kissable; I'd kissed a few boys in my life, but nothing compared to what I'd just experienced.

_But he is my _enemy_! _

Still, the dull fire in the pit of my stomach hadn't ceased and I was still breathless as the vigilante started making his exit. But before he opened the door, he turned to look back at the crowd of bidders, then me. He said, "See you soon," and grinned like the idiot he was.

My fists clenched and I growled as he left the room. I yelled at his back, "I will never share the same room with you again! I... I never want to see you ever again!"

But after Master had found me and the bidders, a sole word echoed through me head: _Liar. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Before any of you ask why the bidders and guests didn't do anything, I'm going to add that these are rich, snobby, cowardly, and half-drunk citizens of the Republic that we are talking about. Anyway, review.**


End file.
